Fallen From Grace Lucius Malfoy in Azkaban
by Kerry the Berry
Summary: Have you ever felt the urge to stroke Lucius Malfoy's hair? I have...This is a story about Lucius Malfoy in Azkaban, Lycosia Thule trying to help him escape in return for a little cure she needs so badly...


title:  
Fallen From Grace

Genre: Harry Potter

Fiction Rated: T (Suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with minor suggestive adult themes such as the stroking of long hair g .)

---------  
appearing characters:

HP characters: Lucius Malfoy  
(mentioned: Fenrir Greyback  
random death eaters)  
I do not own any HP character, it's all not mine...don't sue, I'm not earning money with it.  
Set: Azkaban (without Dememtors since they're breeding for Voldemort)  
Time: beginning of HBP  
Ever since we don't know what it is like inside Azkaban I have made a set just like the one I used in "Mad London" (idea of a Sanitarium for criminals)  
original characters: Lycosia Thule  
Dr. Wilkins  
guards  
---------   
CAUTION! I'm not a native speaker, you may find minor and major mistakes. Correct me if you feel like it. :-)  
--------- 

"So, here's your frock. You'll have to wear that from now on..."   
Young dark haired Lycosia Thule was standing right in front of Dr. Wilkins, who was now in charge of Azkaban. He smiled at her patiently until she had found the right size.

"I think this will do..." Lycosia took the white frock, tried it on and attached her name badge to it.

"May I say WELCOME to Azkaban" Dr. Wilkins sat in his chair grinning.

"I'm glad I'm just a nursie here..." Lycosia's voice was low and silent. When she still was a commentator she never spoke like that. Lycosia was always one of the loudest and never could shut her mouth. This was a completely different Lycosia now.

"So, here is what I want you to do first...we have had a new entry...I'm sure you will know him from your previous jobs, and even if you don't you'll know him from the newspapers..." Dr. Wilkins swung his pen high in the air and "painted" a big loop in front of Lycosia's face. Lycosia seemed puzzled.

"Lucius Malfoy it is" he said rocking in his chair.

Lycosia stood before him, eyes wide open, almost unable to answer still holding that white frock in her hands. "YOU DON'T SAY!" she shouted out.

"Yes, he's here. I don't need to tell you any more of it, I'm sure you can read about it in every newspaper."

Lycosia just stared at Dr. Wilkins saying: "I...I do not read newspapers anymore...I'm so sorry..."

"Oh! Lycosia, may I introduce you to our rules? Rule No.1: Never ever feel compassion for any of the captives."

"I'm sorry, it's just...I knew him before he came in and I wonder what he'll be like after a while here..."

"Lycosia, pray sit down...we have to discuss some things first."

Lycosia sat down in silence. 

"Have you ever been involved in Death Eater actions?" Dr. Wilkins asked calmly.

Now that was a question Lycosia hadn't expected. She tried to stay as calm as Dr. Wilkins seemed to be but she didn't manage it nearly half as good. Her fingertips nudging at the sides of the chair she answered in a soundless voice: "No, of course not."

Dr. Wilkins didn't go any further. He obviously must have believed her or he hadn't even really bothered in the first place.

----------------------  
Days later, Azkaban.

"It's my birthday today! I've brought you my infamous honeydew pie." Lycosia said and lowered the tray to the table.

One guard was smiling: "Delicious! In fact that's my favourite!"

Another guard: "Oh you...it's MY favourite!"

Dr. Wilkins took a knife and cut the pie into equal pieces.

----------------------

a few moments later, Azkaban. Cell Nr. 212

Lucius Malfoy was lying on his plank bed.  
He was wearing a tight white strait-jacket with long attached straps. They held his hands together at his back. He wanted to get up but he couldn't. It was almost a pathetic sight. He could but crawl to his feet. Just as he was up he turned left and walked towards the one mirrored wall in his cell. He checked his face - it was pale, his cheekbones shone through and his hair hung in streaks. He felt disgust for his own reflection.

Suddenly the heavy door swung open and Lycosia Thule entered the room smiling. Her white frock closed up to her neck, her hair in a ponytail she looked like a complete new person.

Lucius turned and saw her. 

"Don't I know you?" he said in his usual voice. 

"Yes, most definitely. I was a commentator at the World Strongest Elf competitions which you have occasionally participated with Dobby".

"So why are you here" he asked. 

"Why are YOU here?" Lycosia immediately knew that this wasn't a good idea. She shouldn't have been so cocky as to ask what Lucius was doing in a cell like that. She knew, everyone knew by now...

"I'm sorry...I...I didn't want to hurt your feelings...it's just..." Lycosia fought for words but they just wouldn't want to let themselves be uttered.

Lucius came closer as if to encourage her to go on talking...

"Looks like we...we both had fallen from grace...doesn't it?" Lycosia felt stupid.

"Maybe you have fallen from grace, I haven't."  
Lucius was still as arrogant as ever.

Lycosia remembered one particular event when she wanted to take an interview with Lucius Malfoy himself but he merely sent his house-elf Dobby with a card saying 'You know all you have to know'. She would never forget the evil laughter of her colleagues as she later turned up with that card and nothing more.

"I'm sorry. You've got a hearing tonight, I'd like to get you ready. Would you please co-operate? That would make things much easier for me. See, I'm not used to that nursie thing at all, I don't even know how to treat prisoners like you properly so..."

He fell into her words screaming: "TONIGHT? What's that supposed to be good for?"

"Please calm down. It's just a hearing. Let me please get you ready...without any means."

"Means?" Lucius came closer once more. He was only standing one arm-length away from Lycosia who was getting seemingly nervous.

"I am sorry, but they have told me to do so if you wouldn't obey..." 

"OBEY! You are using rather strange words. Maybe it's from your previous job...what was it? Cleaning lady at the stadium?"

"I was a commentator!" she blurted out. "Please let me go on with this...it's not the easiest for me and you are making it even harder now. I don't like what I'm doing here, believe me. And I'd rather see you with your family..."

"You don't say..." Lucius was getting impatient.

"Ach, forget it...I will just have to tell you the truth then. I am here because the DERG sent me to get you. I will get you out of here, the DERG will bring you back to your family or a hide-out or...how would I know? I just do it because they promised me a cure...so just be a nice one and say Yes and then we'll get it all sorted..."

Lucius blinked. He smirked at Lycosia who was now looking like the cat that ate the canary. Lucius could almost see those yellow feathers coming out of her mouth again.

"The DERG? The Death Eaters Rebel Group? They want to protect me from Voldemort? They would never succeed. I'm staying...and what about that cure you are talking about? What's wrong with you anyway?" 

"Me? Nothing...it's just...for someone else...you know...do me a favour, I'll do you one...just that..."

"Don't I remember where you're coming from?" Lucius asked most suspiciously.

"What? Like I said I was a commentator." Lycosia did as if she wasn't sure what he was referring to.

"No, you weren't born here. You're a German...werewolf."

Lycosia's face turned as white as her frock. "How would you know?" 

"Have you always thought I was an idiot?"

That was NOT true. Lycosia was always fascinated by shiny Lucius Malfoy. She could hardly resist his stunning good looks back in the days when Draco still was a little boy and Lucius frequently took part in the World Strongest Elf Tournament with Dobby.  
She knew that he was aware of the fact the she once adored him. She still did.

Lycosia didn't say a word. She sat down on the plank that was so far down that she could sit there cross-legged with her legs on the floor.

"How could you know? I never told one single soul..."

Lucius placed himself right in front of her. Looking down at her he said: "What's wrong with you on full moon nights? Having auntie Flo in? Seems pretty unlikely."

"Have you...have you seen me?" Lycosia felt like she had to throw up every second.  
Her face turned even whiter.

Lucius was laughing above her. "No, but I can count one and one together."

Lycosia felt a short relief that quickly turned into doubts as to wheter it was a good idea to mess with Lucius Malfoy and the DERG. But she wanted that cure. She didn't want to be a werewolf anymore.

Lucius was laughing even harder now: "Do you really believe that there is a cure for your 'illness'? Who was telling you such a humbug?"

Lucius now tried to sit down. It looked as clumsy as getting up did. Or even a bit worse. But Lycosia didn't look up any more. It seemed like she was looking down just to hide her face behind her thick dark bangs. 

Lucius, now sitting next to her said: "What about that plan now?"

Lycosia was sobbing almost soundless. "I've poisoned the guards. They should be asleep by now. I can get you out of here..."

"How am I supposed to survive out there? Ever thought about that?" Lucius' stare annoyed Lycosia. She wasn't used to get attention from him.

She smiled bitterly and said: "Your wife's out there too...and your son. Only the Lord knows what they are doing now..."

Wrong word again...Lycosia could bang her head against the padded wall behind her.

"My poor boy...but I can't protect him now. If I tried I know what would happen..."

Lycosia couldn't help herself. She looked into that face of his, saw tears filling his stone-cold eyes and just had to stroke one of his streaks back. She petted his head.

"Stop that!" he suddenly snarled. 

"I am sorry...I just got carried away... are you sure that there is no cure for a werewolves bite?"

"When have you been bitten? A long time ago I suppose..."

Lucius pretended that he was really caring just to find out what she had in mind.

"Yes, I was only a baby. Fenrir wants his fellow werewolves to bite them young. I was one of the younges werewolves ever. Only a few months. It happened in Bavaria. That's where I was born. My parents told me it was the nanny...she got someone in and he bit me on a full moon night."

"Then there is no cure. Who promised you one?"

"The ones at the DERG. In return I will have to hand you over."

Suddenly a shrill siren started roaring. Two huge guards entered the cell. "You'll have to eat humble pie from now on, madame!" one guard was yelling.

They grabbed Lycosia by her arms and dragged her off.


End file.
